wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mourning
Mourning is a young SilkWing, girlfriend of Sulphur, and property of Puppy. She is the governess to two young HiveWings, and would work as some kind of “last resort” as a substitute for the schools. __notoc__ __noeditsection__ “But for now let’s get away...on a Roman Holiday...”- Roman Holiday, Halsey Appearance Mourning is colored like flowers; she has a green “stem” with colorful pinks and blues in terms of “leaves” and “petals.” Her main scale color is grassy green, with darker green spikes. Her secondary scales are close to rosy pink, with a few cotton candy pinks here and there. Her wings are mainly cotton candy blue, faded into the same pink scales. Speckles of that light pink drift into the blue in her wings, giving off a beautiful look to any passerby. Mourning’s eyes are a sky blue, almost never dimmed with negative emotions. Mourning has a petite build, generally shorter than average for her age. She is quite plump, showing that she is treated well with her HiveWing masters. She has an elegant gait adopted from the HiveWings. She wears no jewelry, but if given the chance by her HiveWing masters, she might be seen with a bit of blush and eye shadow, mainly if she substitutes. And from far off, in the setting sun’s light, you might even think Mourning is a goddess with her overall elegance and tone. Do you remember the taste of my lips That night I stole a bit of my mother’s perfume? ‘Cause I remember when my faher put his fist Through the wall that separated the dining room. Backstory Mourning was hatched under the watchful eye of her parents, and in a clutch with two other eggs. She went about the first year of her life with only those two, until their mother announced they were going to have more. This process was repeated a few times throughout Mourning’s dragonethood, all the way up to her Metamorphosis. She grew up as all of their big sister- the oldest of them all. She grew used to caring for them all, and now wonders if that sparked her love for young dragonets. A few years passed, and Mourning was volunteering to dragonetsit some of her neighbor’s kids, and helping the lost dragonets back home from school. It wasn’t until the day before she was supposed to use her silk for the first time to spin her cocoon that she met Sulphur, terrified as her parents sold her off to HiveWings. Mourning talked more with her for that whole day, calming her and supporting her. She realized that she liked her the next day when they walked together to say goodbye until she got her wings. Sulphur told her that they could meet up once she finished her Metamorphosis; two days after Mourning finished hers. She agreed happily. When she woke back up days later with her wings, Mourning went to see who Queen Wasp had assigned to her. She was surprised to see that the queen hadn’t assigned her a mate; but a job with dragonets. Knowing that it was her purpose to care for the Hive’s young, Mourning accepted and went back home. There she found the place she was to live in for the rest of her life; an estate for two rich HiveWings and their three kids. She was supposed to be the dragonets’ governess; someone to raise them instead of their parents. She couldn’t think of any better way to spend her time than with those baby dragons. Though she started to miss her old life, back before Mourning had dragonets to care for. She still talked to Sulphur, and visited her brothers; she nearly almost lost them all; when all but two of her brothers were sent to another Hive and Sulphur’s masters thought of moving. She cherished and enjoyed their time, knowing she won’t always have it. They left her dreaming of more, yearning for that one last moment with Sulphur, when they sat by a window and almost bumped each other's wings. Mourning knew were her loyalties lied, but it always seemed to counteract with what she needed to keep those loyalties. She worked as hard as she could, readily trying to please her way to a break. She started substituting classes about planting things and how to grow them, she started opening herself up to young dragons arguing so that she might be able to fix them- or at least point them in the direction of the HiveWing that could. Sometimes this strategy prevailed; sometimes it just flew right back at her. And that’s how she’s living her life, being mocked by some by her young age yet “good amount” of knowledge and training. Others praise her for doing well with their kids, but most of all Mourning likes it when dragons see beyond that. Beyond the dragon who cares for your kids for you, as another dragon with a heart, and mind, and feelings. Really the only dragons she knows that do that are Sulphur and her brothers, plus at least one of her masters’ kids. She waits for the day she can rest with Sulphur. Maybe, one day... They’ll meet their dream world, without having to live in a fantasy...but to make it their reality...if only it was that simple. Too many things would need to change for that. Mourning stops herself from getting too close to the fantasies of her dreams...needing to stay in the real world, for all those dragonets that need her to be there for them... But this isn’t all. It wasn’t until more recently Mourning came across a young SilkWing dragonet. The dragonet didn’t even know what a Hive was; and was without any memory of her past. After she met this dragonet, Mourning went to her masters and begged if she could care for her. The dragonet- Marbled, or just Marble- could be a playmate to the HiveWing dragonets, and could even help with chores. She was both surprised and relieved when her HiveWing masters said yes, thanked them, and went to go find Sulphur. After all, she wouldn’t be able to raise this dragonet on her own... And I remember the fear in your eyes The very first time we snuck into the city pool Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath Didn’t know where we were running to. But don’t look back. Personality Mourning is outwardly a family-oriented dragon. She is patient, caring, and can often be found with dragonets. If you asked a dragon to describe her nicely, they’d most likely say that she’s someone good enough to care for your dragonets. If you would ask a dragon to describe her negatively, whoever, they’d most likely tell you she’s an unexperienced, naive little dragoness if there ever was one. Inwardly, and things Mourning shows to very few dragons (or barely recognize herself), Mourning is a day-dreaming, creative dragon. She’s often left in her own thoughts when alone or with Sulphur, imagining what it would be like to be free. This leads her to be quite distant and absent-minded. Being with HiveWings most of the time that think of her as a dull object in a shop of shiny things, Mourning often hides whatever she feels under a blank mask. Only when she’s with dragonets or Sulphur does this mask lift up and reveal her true thoughts. This led to her not quite being able to understand her own feelings, or recognize what they are and who they’re about. She’s stubborn when it comes to what she believes in and thinks, often matching a young dragonet’s to rival with their complaints. Often times it leads her victorious, with dragonets full of nutritious fruits and vegetables. We’ll be looking for sunlight Or the headlights ‘Till our wide eyes burn blind. We’ll be lacing the same shoes, That we’ve worn through, To the bottom of the line. Relations Brothers Mourning is close to her brothers, growing up as their older sister. Most of them she sends letters to every week, as their almost all separated through different Hives with mates of their own. She wishes them luck on their professions, and would offer dragonetsetting in a heart beat for any of them. Sulphur Mourning’s girlfriend, and really the only dragon she’s close to outside of her family. She knew she was in love with her the moment they met; and they often spend as much time as heir HiveWing masters will permit together. HiveWing Masters Might be named later, these two are Mourning’s masters. She tutors their children and tidies up their home as any governess would. Often times she only sees them when they come home from their jobs or scold her for something she had done wrong. Mourning is on mutual ground with them however, and she believes the feeling is neutral. HiveWing Dragonets- These dragonets include her masters’ children, and the dragonets she sometimes teaches classes for. Mourning gets quite well with them, as a natural dragonet dragon if there ever was one. She cares for them as any mother would; with seemingly ever lasting patience and a stubbornness to match theirs. Most of them she’d consider friends, at least on a lower standpoint, and enjoys laughing with them and helping them with whatever they need. Marbled Mourning felt sympathy for the dragonet as soon as she heard her crying. They haven’t known each other for long, but she hopes that Marble feels welcomed in the world around her. And I know we’re headstrong, And our heart’s gone, And the timing’s never right; But for now let’s get away, On a Roman Holiday... Other * Mourning is named after the mourning cloak butterfly, but is not colored like one. * Mourning is completely loyal to Wasp; agreeing with most everything she says. * Mourning was not assigned a mate when she turned 6, thus being technically allowed, by law, to date Sulphur. * She believes that in order to impress some HiveWings, she needs to wear such things as make up and jewelry. Sulphur, however, will strongly protest against this. * Mourning is only really friends with dragons who are younger than her, even if it’s by a few weeks like Sulphur or her brothers. Just thought I’d through that out there. * “Mornin’ Mourning!”- something one of Mourning’s brothers would say * Mourning’s HiveWing masters don’t like her with Sulphur; though it’s unclear to her whether they consider it “poison” for their kids or if they just think it’ll lower their reputation. * Despite being a governess and the oldest child in her family, Mourning cannot cook. At all. Unless if it’s only throwing things into a bowl, like salad, that she can do. But this isn’t really dwelled on, and overall isn’t a serious problem to her. Gallery B6CD76DB-C2BD-4EF5-8CCB-8D3C51C97E68.jpeg|Going-to-be-claimed-aesthetic by me! 97EF1E34-DA3F-4C9A-9044-7D40EEE5C7E4.png|Full body Mourning by me! Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)